finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Healing Staff
.]] The Healing Staff , also known as Cure Staff, is a recurring weapon in the series. Unlike the majority of weapons, the Healing Staff does not inflict damage unless attacking undead enemies, and instead heals a moderate amount of HP to the target. It is similar to the Healing Rod. The effect of the heal is usually equal to the White Magic spell Cura, and it is usually found around one-fourth to halfway through a game. It also, instead of relying on the character's Attack stat, relies on the Magic stat for the healing portion of the weapon. Appearances Final Fantasy The Healing Staff does not restore HP upon attacking, but instead casts the spell Heal when used as an item. The Ninja, White Mage, and White Wizard classes can equip the weapon, while any class can use it as an item if it is in their personal inventory in the original version, or if it is unequipped in the remakes. It has a Attack Power of 6, and a Critical Hit Rate of 30. It is only found in the Citadel of Trials. Final Fantasy II The Healing Staff first started healing targets when struck physically. It can only be found in Castle Palamecia. It has a 70% Accuracy and an Attack power of 78. Probably due to a glitch it both damages and heals undead opponents. Final Fantasy IV The Healing Staff casts Heal when used as an item. It has an Attack Power of 8 and an Accuracy of 5. It can be bought in Mysidia for 480 gil, is initially equipped by Porom, and dropped from Marionetteer (2D and 3D), Sorcerer (2D and 3D), Summoner (2D and 3D), and Mist Summoner. In the 3D versions, the Healing Staff has an attack power of 9 and accuracy of 80, and gives a +3 boost to Spirit. It can be equipped by Golbez, if he is hacked into the party. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Healing Staff can be equipped by Cecil, Rosa, and Porom. It is initially equipped on Rosa, and it can be dropped by Marionetteer found in both the Upper Section and Lower Section of the Tower of Babil. It has an attack power of 8, Accuracy of 5, and casts Heal when used as an item during battle. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Healing Staff provides 8 Attack, +1 Spirit, and casts Heal on the entire party when used as an item. It can be bought in Mysidia, Baron (Ceodore's Tale), Troia, Mist, and Dwarven Castle for 480 gil, dropped by Sorcerer, Summoner, and Will Priest, or found in Tower of Trials (Palom's Tale). It can be equipped by Cecil, Ceodore, Rosa, Porom, Leonora, Harley, and Golbez. Final Fantasy V Healing Staff (originally called Cure Staff) can be found as early as Tycoon Castle and heals equal to Cura for free. Later, it can be dropped from some enemies, though by that time, the effect of this weapon is long outlived. It has an Attack power of 37, and can be used by Freelancers, White Mages, Time Mages, Red Mages, Chemists, Mimes, and Oracles. Final Fantasy X The Healing Rod is a weapon for Yuna when the ability Alchemy is given to a weapon with no abilities. It does not restore HP when attacking a target physically. Final Fantasy XI The Healing Staff is a weapon for White Mages only. Rather than restoring HP when attacking a target physically, it increases the power of Cure spells by 10% and increases MP by 50. It was originally dropped by the Roc NM, but due to issues with overcamping, it was replaced with an identical Dryad Staff (that cannot be traded or resold). The original staff can still be found in the "Horns of War" KSNM. Final Fantasy Tactics The Healing Staff costs 4,000 gil to buy and restores HP to the target whenever attacked physically. It has an Attack power of 4 and a Weapon Defense of 15%. It can be found as a rare treasure in Eagrose Castle with the Treasure Hunter ability. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Cure Staff is a low-ranked staff that teaches Cura to White Mages and Bishops, and Kirin to Summoners, as well as restoring HP when attacking physically. It has an Attack of 29 and gives +5 Resistance. It can be bought for 7,000 gil after the first shop upgrade. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Healing Staff is a low-ranked staff that teaches Cura to the White Mage and Bishop jobs, and Kirin to the Summoner, as well as restoring HP when attacking physically. It has an Attack of 25 and gives +5 Resistance, and can be bought for 850 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Holy Stone, Waltwood, and Healing Water. Final Fantasy Legend II Heal has a staff icon before its name. It can be bought for 17000 GP in Second Town, Ashura's Town, Lynn's Village, Guardian's Town, Venus' City, Hana's Town, and Final Town. It has 15 use, and it also increases a Robot's HP by 81. The staff restore HP to all party members, the amount of healing is the user's Mana (Caster + Target) x4. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy Healing Staff is a level 15 staff that provides +17 Bravery and Attack. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 3,700 gil. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Healing Staff is a level 1 staff that provides +11 Attack and +17 Bravery. It can be obtained by trading 4,090 gil. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Healing Staff grants +1 to Attack. It can be equipped by White Mage, Devout, Sage, Rydia, Krile, Eiko, and Yuna. Final Fantasy Record Keeper The Healing Staff is a rarity 5 staff that can only be won through the 5 Mythril Rare Relic Draw "Healing Staff V." Its bonus effect adds holy light damage, and can change Lenna's Soul Break to Holy Devotion. Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Healing Staff is a Staff obtained by buying it for 10 Star Quartz from Fat Chocobo at Lost Village of Marlo. It provides 11 ATK, 5 MAG, 26 SPR, is Light-elemental, and gives access to the spell Cura. Healing Staff (FFII) is a Staff obtained from the exploration event, Castle Palamecia. It provides 65 SPR and increases magic damage by 50% against Undeads. ''War of the Visions: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery FF1-NES-Heal.png|Final Fantasy'' (NES). FF1-GBA-HealingStaff.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PS/GBA). Healing Staff.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). Healing Staff FFII Art.png|Official art from Final Fantasy II. FFII NES Greed Cane.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (NES). FFII GBA Healing Staff.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PS). FFII Healing Staff GBA.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (GBA). FFII PSP Healing Staff.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). FF4-HealingStaff.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FF4-HealingStaff-DS.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FF4PSP Weapon Healing Staff.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. Curestaff.jpg|Final Fantasy V. Staff - FF5.png|Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFX_Weapon - Staff 2.png|''Final Fantasy X. FFXI_Staff_4.png|Final Fantasy XI. FFT Healing Staff.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Cure Staff.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. DFFOO Healing Staff (IV).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Healing Staff Icon.png|Icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Healing Staff Unknown.png|Sprite in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Healing Staff SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFII. FFAB Healing Staff SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFII. FFAB Healing Staff SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFT. FFAB Healing Staff SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFT. FFAB Healing Staff FFV UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFV. Healing Staff ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Healing Staff.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Healing Staff FFI.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFI. FFRK Healing Staff FFII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFII. FFRK Healing Staff FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Healing Staff FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Healing Rod FFX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFX. FFRK Healing Staff FFT.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFT. FFBE Healing Staff.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Category:Staves